powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zyudenchi
The Beast Batteries (獣電池, Jūdenchi) are special battery-like devices powered by an energy source known as Brave (ブレイブ, Bureibu), which hold the Kyoryu Spirit (キョウリュウスピリット, Kyōryū Supiritto) of what prehistoric animal the Beast Battery represent. To activate them, a Kyoryuger announces "Brave In!" (ブレイブイン！, Bureibu In!), and presses down on a little button on the positive side of the Battery, activating the Brave charge. The Beast Batteries from #1 to 10 hold the Kyoryu Spirits of the Ten Great Zyudenryu (十大獣電竜, Jūdai Jūdenryū) and can summon the respective mecha, which sealed the Deboss Army, while the rest of the Beast Batteries hold the Kyoryu Spirits of the Guardians (ガーディアンズ, Gādianzu), which had supported the Ten Great Zyudenryu in their fight against the Deboss Army, and can be used to activate special abilities. The Kyoryugers use the batteries to access special abilities or weapons as well as power up the Zyudenryu to their Battle Modes (戦闘モード, Sentō Mōdo) so they can fight more effectively and combine with other Zyudenryu. When in combat, the Beast Batteries are stored in the MoBuckle. On the other side of the Beast Batteries are the names of the Zyudenryu and Guardians that they correspond to in English lettering. Whenever the Kyoryugers' arsenal or a Zyudenryu "bites" a Beast Battery, it produces a sound saying "Gaburincho" (ガブリンチョ). When the Beast Batteries are not in use, they are kept in the Charge Box (チャージボックス, Chāji Bokkusu) in the Spirit Base to recharge their Brave reserves. Each of the core Kyoryugers has four copies of each of their totem Beast Batteries, while Kyoryu Gold has six. List 0. Tobaspino - a navy Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Spinosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Navy. #'Gabutyra' (ガブティラ, Gabutira) - a red Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Tyrannosaurus; used mainly by Kyoryu Red. #'Parasagun' (パラサガン, Parasagan) - a black Beast Batter holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Parasaurolophus; used mainly by Kyoryu Black. #'Stegotchi' (ステゴッチ, Sutegotchi) - a blue Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Stegosaurus; used mainly by Kyoryu Blue. #'Zakutor' (ザクトル, Zakutoru) - a green Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Velociraptor; used mainly by Kyoryu Green. #'Dricera' (ドリケラ, Dorikera) - a pink Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Triceratops; used mainly by Kyoryu Pink. #'Pteragordon' (プテラゴードン, Puteragōdon) - a golden Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Pteranodon; was in the possession of the Deboss Army, and later, Kyoryu Gold. #'Ankydon' (アンキドン, Ankidon) - a cyan Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Ankylosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Cyan. #'Bunpachy' (ブンパッキー, Bunpakkī) - a gray Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Pachycephalosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Gray. #'Plezuon' (プレズオン, Purezuon) - a purple Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Plesiosaurus. #'Bragigas' (ブラギガス, Buragigasu) - a silver Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Brachiosaurus. #'Deinochaser' (ディノチェイサー, Dinocheisā) - a yellow Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Deinonychus. Each Kyoryuger has one copy of this Battery to summon a Deino and Chase Zyudenryu pair that combine into the DeinoChaser motorcycle. #'Deinosgrander' (ディノスグランダー, Dinosugurandā) - an orange Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Deinosuchus. #'Kentrospiker' (ケントロスパイカー, Kentorosupaikā) - an aqua Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Kentrosaurus. It is used to combine the Kyoryugers' individual weapons into the Kentrospiker. If used in a Gaburevolver, it would create a disastrous backfire. #'Stymero' (スティメロ, Sutimero) - a magenta Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Styracosaurus. When used in a Gaburevolver, it makes anyone it hits become deeply infatuated with the first person they see. #'Allomerus' (アロメラス, Aromerasu) - a crimson Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Allosaurus. When used in a Gaburevolver or in Gabutyra/Kyoryuzin, it fires scorching flames that can reach up to 6,800°C (12,272°F). #'Beyonsmo' (ビヨンスモ, Biyonsumo) - a navy Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Seismosaurus. When used in Gabutyra, it allows him to extend his neck as long as he wills it. #'Ovirappoo' (オビラップー, Obirappū) - a vermilion Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Oviraptor. When used in Kyoryuzin, it makes Gabutyra emit gas from his rump to disorient a foe. When used in a Gaburevolver, the gas can be used as a foul-smelling smokescreen, which comes out of the back of the Gaburevolver's grip. #'Igeranodon' (イゲラノドン) - a violet Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Iguanodon. When used in a Gaburevolver, it makes anyone it hits gain the sensation that someone is tickling them. If someone makes a joke should the target resist laughing, the effects will intensify to the point of where they can't help but to laugh, then are knocked out. #'Tuperanda' (トペランダ, Toperanda) - a white Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Tupandactylus. When used in a Gaburevolver, it makes anything and anyone it gets hit by it flat like paper, able to fit through narrow spaces. #'Gurumonite' (グルモナイト, Gurumonaito) - a lime green Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Ammomite. When used in a Gaburevolver, it makes anyone it hits become dizzy to the point of passing out once a Kyoryuger spins their finger in a spiral pattern. #'Archenolon' (アーケノロン, Ākenoron) - a cobalt Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Archelon. #'Pukuptor' (プクプトル, Pukuputoru) - a scarlet Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Fukuiraptor. When used in a Gaburevolver, it makes anything it hits inflate to a balloon-like shape. #'Futabain' (フタバイン) - a black Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Futabasaurus. When used in a Gaburevolver, it creates a clone of whoever it hits. Notes *All of the Beast Batteries sport a name that is a portmanteau between their effect/motif and their respective animal name: **Tobaspino: TBA **Gabutyra: Gabu (Bite in Japanese) **Parasagun: Gun **Stegotchi: Gocchin (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "slash") **Zakutor: Zaku ("to cut" in Japanese) **Dricera: Drill **Pteragordon: Gorogoro (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for rumble, as in 'rumbling of thunder') **Ankydon: Don (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "heavy thud") **Bunpachy: Buun (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "swishing") **Plezuon: Zuoon (Japanese for 'zoom') **Bragigas: Gigan (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for 'towering') **Deinochaser: Chase (as in "chasing down enemies") **Deinosgrander: Ground **Kentrospiker: Spike (referring to the weapon's jagged edges) and Supa (Japanese for 'stab') **Stymero: Meromero (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "falling down drunk"; usually used in the context of blind lust) **Allomerus: Meramera (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "burning flames") **Beyonsmo: Biyooon (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "stretching") **Ovirappoo: Poo (referring to excretion and flatulence) **Iguranodon: Kusuguru (Tickle in Japanese) **Tuperanda: Perapera (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "flop") **Gurumonite: Guruguru (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "spinning") **Archenolon: Noronoro (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "slowly") **Pukuptor: Pukupuku (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "swelling") **Futabain: Bai (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "multiply") Beast Battery Gallery BeastBattery1.jpg|Gabutyra JyuDenChi -2 Parasagun.jpg|Parasagun StegotchiBattery.png|Stegotchi JyuDenChi -4.jpg|Zakutor DriceraBattery.png|Dricera Judenchi Number 6.jpg|Pteragordon Judenchi Number 7.png|Ankydon Judenchi Number 8.png|Bunpachy Judenchi Number 9.png|Plezuon Judenchi 10.png|Bragigas JyuDenChi -11.jpg|Deinochaser JyuDenChi 13 KentroSpiker.jpg|Kentrospiker JyuDenChi_-14_Stymero.jpg|Stymero JyuDenChi_-15_Allomerus.jpg|Allomerus BeyonsmoBB.png|Beyonsmo JyuDenChi -17 Ovirappoo.png|Ovirappoo JyuDenChi -18 Igeranodon.png|Igeranodon JyuDenChi -19 Tuperanda.png|Tuperanda JyuDenChi -20 Gurumonite.png|Gurumonite JyuDenChi -21 Archenolon.png|Archenolon JyuDenChi -22 Pukuptor.png|Pukuptor 23futabain.jpg|Futabain Legend Sentai Beast Batteries Beast Battery SP - Super Sentai.jpg|Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Arsenal (Kyoryuger) Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices Category:Changers